Jack Brewer
by 1ilovecheddarcheese
Summary: Jack Brewer, or Harry Potter. Basically, he needs to fight evil, go to a school for witch craft and wizardry and he lives in a cupboard under the stairs. A mixture of all seven books, this is Harry Potter Kickin' It style.
1. Chapter 1

Jack POV

"Jack" Rudy started "Your grades have been dropping and your teacher is considering summer school for you, that means no dojo, your other choice is to read JK Rowling's book series Harry Potter and write an 8 page essay on it."

I didn't read, I never did.

"Hey Rudy, how many books are In the series?" I asked.

"seven" He replied.

Holy, the last time I read, I was volunteering at a summer camp and the six year olds wanted me to read 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' to them.

"Well the longest book has about um...900 pages?"

I felt kind of faint. 900 pages?

"Rudy, I cant do this, It'll take me forever" I said

"Well you better get started" He replies.

* * *

1 hour later

I was sprawled on the dojo floor with 7 books, and a 8 pack of coke in front of me. I took the first book off the pile and began to read.

_Chapter one: The boy who lived._

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold such nonsense..._

After that, I started to dose off.

* * *

I woke up with a start. At least, I thought I did. I got up and banged my head against hard wooden board. I opened my eyes and looked around. I seemed to be under a staircase.

There was this wooden trunk in the corner with a cage sitting on it that contained an white owl.

I rubbed my eyes, everything was blurry. I felt a pair of round glasses on the table next to me and slid it on my face, since when did I need glasses?

I looked at a broken mirror in front of me, I found had this lightning shaped cut on my forehead.

I was confused, extremely confused.

I opened the little door that lead outside the cubord. I found Phil sitting on the couch.

"Jack, bring me the coffee!" He said.

I obeyed what he said and walked into what I hopped was the kitchen.

I found officer Joan wearing a pink apron in the kitten making pancakes.

"Joan?" I ask.

"You don't call me Joan!" She barked. "You call me Mrs. Dursley!"

Okay, this is weird.

I found a cup of coffee on the counter and brought it to Phil. I found Frank from the black dragons sitting on the couch. It looked like Frank, an extremely overweight version as him. He had a bag of half empty cheesies in his hand.

I heard a rumble outside, I looked around to see what it was. I looked through the window and saw a blue dot that seamed to get bigger and bigger. It wasnt getting bigger, it was moving towards us, It was a flying car?. I hurridly ducked behind the counter.

A second later I heard a huge crash. I looked up to see a huge hole in the side of the house with the car through it. Who was driving the car shocked me the most, it was... Jerry?

* * *

**New story!**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry Jack!" Jerry yelled with a funny British accent.

At this point, I was extremely confused.

"Did you just fly that car into this house?" I asked.

"Yea, is it that surprising? Hurry get your trunk and lets go!"

"My trunk? What?" I asked.

Jerry jumped out of the car, went into the space under the stairs where I came from and took out what looked like this huge suitcase.

"Oh yea and don't forget Hedwig," He said.

"Hedwig?"

"Yea, your owl," He said while loading my things into the blue car.

"Since when did I have an owl?"

"Oh my god, you're not Jack are you?"Jerry asked.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, okay" Jerry smiled dumbly.

Yep, that is definitely Jerry.

"Now get in the car"

I slowly got into the crusty old blue car.

"Um... since when did you know how to drive?" I said cautiously.

"I don't"

And with that, he sped off.

"Ahhhh! Holy crap!" I yelled as we flew off into the sky. "This defies the law of gravity!"

"Aw, since when did magic defy the laws of gravity?" Jerry replied.

"Magic? What? Stop joking with me, Jerry!"

"What? I'm not." He said.

"Okay, where am I, where are you taking me, why the heck are we flying and why do you have a British accent?"

"Oh gosh, you're stupider than me for once. You're in England, like always and we're going to Hogwarts, like you know, where you go to school? How is flying strange, your on the quidditch team. And my accent isn't weird, its just like yours."

_"Omg, what is happening?" I thought._

"Maybe we should take you to headmaster Rudy." He said. "He'll know what to do of this."

**Sorry I haven't been updating and that this is a short chapter.**

**Review!**


End file.
